Avatar: La nueva leyenda
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Para proteger al legado del Avatar, Katara se tuvo que refugiar en su tribu, escondiendo por quince años un secreto que la une a Aang y que es fruto de su amor. Ahora una nueva guerra amenaza con destarse,¿Revelará Katara el secreto a Kaia sobre su padre?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: La nueva leyenda**

**Libro:1 Agua de vida**

**EL SECRETO DEL AVATAR**

Mi nombre es Kaia, tengo 15 años y vivo en la tribu de agua del polo sur, aquí comparto mi existencia con mi madre, quién es la líder de la aldea y una de las últimas maestras agua que quedan en el mundo; con mi tío Sokka hermano de mi madre la tía Sukki su esposa y las muy constantes visitas de mi tía Toph, o cómo suelen llamarla en el reino de tierra, la bandida ciega. Considero que hablarles de mi padre sería como hablarles del universo infinito puesto que no sé nada de él, no sé su nombre, no sé su edad, ni siquiera sé en que momento de la vida de mi madre se convirtió en alguien tan importante como para que ella accediera a tener un hijo con él, y no es que me queje, de no ser por ese hombre yo no existiría en este mundo pero aparte de saber que mi mamá lo sigue amando no tengo más idea de quién pueda ser él. Bueno mencionaba que vivía en la tribu agua del polo sur, ¿mencioné que soy una maestra de agua?, Es extraño pero no sólo puedo manipular el agua para transformarla en hielo sino que puedo transformar el hielo en agua y además la nieve, mi madre dice que es un talento natural, yo reafirmó su idea pues ella es una gran maestra del agua control y no sólo considero que mi habilidad sea genética sino que además mi madre me ha enseñado todo muy bien.

-Kaia, Kaia…ven, tu tía Toph está aquí.- ahí estaba mi madre llamándome.

-Ya voy mamá.-contesté y decidí dejar mi entrenamiento para otro día, ahora debía ir con mi madre y con mi tía Toph. A decir verdad me encantaban sus visitas siempre traía algo nuevo que contar, todas sus historias son grandiosas y me gusta mucho escucharlas. A pesar de eso ella tampoco me ha contado nunca nada sobre mi padre, sé que lo conoció pues a veces he logrado escuchar pedazos de conversaciones entre mi mamá y ella sobre él sin embargo ninguna me ha revelado nada, a veces me preguntaba que sería tan grave sobre mi origen como para que a estas alturas no supiera nada se aquel que contribuyó a darme la vida.

Estaba ya frente a la tienda a punto de introducirme en ella cuando de pronto pude escuchar la plática que mi madre y mi tía sostenían, no hice ruido y puse atención a las palabras.

-¿No crees que ya deberías decírselo?-era la voz de mi tía Toph.

-Pienso que debería esperar un poco más, aún es muy joven y …-ahora hablaba mi mamá.

-¡Por favor Katara, tiene 15 años, es hora de que se entere!-

-Es demasiada responsabilidad Toph me preocupa que no pueda con la noticia.-

-Su padre pudo con la noticia que cambiaría su vida a los doce, y sé que ella podrá con lo que sea ahora, ¿No confías en tu hija?-

-Claro que sí, Kaia tiene la gran fortaleza de Aang, sé que al igual que él ella jamás se dejaría vencer.-

En cuanto escuché el nombre de Aang sentí una opresión en mi corazón, yo sabía quién era es tal Aang, era el legendario Avatar, el último maestro aire que logró derrotar al señor del fuego y restablecer la paz, nadie ignoraba la importancia de ese gran héroe; Sin embargo su nombre había sonado tan natural de boca de mi madre, tan cargado de amor, justamente cómo cuando me decía algo como " Tu padre era maravilloso". La duda me asaltó, ¿entonces, por que mi madre lo mencionaba así?, ¿Por qué hablaba como si lo conociera?, Las dudas se arremolinaban en mi mente y no permitían que mis pensamientos se concretaran con claridad, fue entonces que decidí entrar a la tienda sin importarme nada más que aclarar todo lo que había acudido a mi.

-Madre , ¿es que acaso tú conociste al Avatar Aang?- pregunté al momento que miraba a las dos mujeres sentadas frente a mi mirarme con sorpresa ante mi entrada tan repentina y mi pregunta tan brusca.

-Kaia…-murmuró mi madre, ahora me miraba con ternura.

-¡Dícelo ya o se lo diré yo!-amenazó mi tía con seriedad, mi madre se volvió a verla con el seño un poco fruncido.

-Está bien, está bien, ahora calmate Toph.-después regresó su mirada a mi igual que antes.- Kaia, hija siéntate por favor, lo que te tengo que contar es muy importante.-

Suspire profundamente y me senté frente a ambas maestras, a pesar de que a amabas las quería mucho ( y como no) me inspiraban siempre un gran respeto, ellas eran poderosas y yo apenas empezaba con mi entrenamiento, me sentía muy insignificante a su lado, sin embargo ese día la historia que mi madre me contaría cambiaría todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento.

-Cuando yo tenía 14 años vivía en esta tribu con tu tío Sokka, estábamos en medio de una guerra que se había prolongado y en la cual habíamos perdido a nuestra madre y por la cual tu abuelo se había tenido que separar de nosotros, quedándonos tu tío y yo ayudando a Gran Gran a cuidar la tribu. Un día Sokka y yo nos encontrábamos intentando pescar, bueno él…-la cara de mi madre había adquirido un tono un tanto alegre ante los recuerdos y una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, luego de ese momento continúo su historia.-Yo me encontraba practicando mi agua control, que en ese entonces no era muy buena, entonces al hacer un movimiento, empapé a tu tío logrando que él se molestara conmigo, empezamos a discutir puras tonterías y en tanto mis brazos se movían con furia durante la discusión el hielo a mis espaldas comenzaba a romperse, fue entonces que descubrimos cómo un niño se 

encontraba atrapado en el iceberg, corrimos hacia él y en un segundo una intensa luz proveniente de aquel muchacho lo liberó de su prisión de hielo, cayó inconsciente, sin embargo yo pude sostenerlo en mis brazos mientras esperaba a que despertara, entonces el abrió sus ojos… fue esa la primera vez que vi esa mirada… fue la primera vez que pude ver a los ojos a Aang.-Una vez más pude notar el tono de mi madre sobre ese nombre, era aquello lo que inquietaba mi curiosidad más que nada y el hecho de saber que mi madre había conocido al Gran avatar me había Shokeado.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunté ansiosa por que mi mamá continuara su relato.

-Tú sabes quién es Aang, el poderoso avatar, él último nómada aire, un héroe, podría contarte todas sus hazañas pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes por las leyendas que se formaron en torno a él, pero yo no te voy a contar sobre eso, yo más bien te contaré su lado más humano, el que yo pude conocer plenamente. Después de ese primer encuentro Sokka y yo viajamos junto a él buscando la paz, y ayudando al control que él necesitaba sobre los elementos, nos hicimos buenos amigos y con el tiempo tu tía Toph se nos unió, luchamos contra la nación del fuego en varias ocasiones y también Zuko formó parte del equipo, en ese tiempo Aang comenzaba a hacer evidentes sus sentimientos por mí, aunque yo lo sospechaba no estaba segura del todo, después de derrotar al señor del fuego él me dio una determinante declaración que yo correspondí, me di cuenta de que también lo amaba y comenzamos una relación, con el tiempo la relación se fortaleció y llegamos a casarnos y…-

Mis ojos se abrían a cada vez más a cada momento que las revelaciones llegaban a mis oídos, todo me parecía tan increíble que no podía asimilarlo del todo, ¿Mi madre casada con el avatar?, ¿Significaba eso realmente lo que yo creía?

-¡Al grano demonios!-exclamó en ese momento mi tía ya desesperada haciendo que tanto mi mamá como yo la mirásemos.-¡El punto es que Aang es tu padre!-confesó mi tía adelantándose por completo a mi madre, esta confesión hizo que volteara a ver a mi madre con un rostro que estaba segura era inenarrable.

-¿Eso es verdad?- pregunté a mi mamá completamente sofocada por la verdad, no podía creerlo, todo esto estaba cambiando mi mundo tan rápido que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Sí Kaia.-confirmó mi madre.-Tú eres la hija del Avatar Aang.-

Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, de lo único que estaba segura era de que esta noticia iba a cambiar mi existencia para siempre.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, hago esto sin fin de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen y cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia será bienvenido, gracias por leer.**


	2. La profecía

AVATAR: la Nueva leyenda

**Libro 1: Agua de vida**

**Capítulo 2: La Porfecía.**

Me quedé mirando pasmada a mi madre, luego mi vista se poso en mi tía Toph quién mantenía una pose bastante despreocupada sentada al lado de mi progenitora en tanto esta última me miraba fijamente como si esperase alguna respuesta de mi. Abrí la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, simplemente mi mente no lograba asimilar semejante noticia.

-Kaia-la voz de mi madre invadió mi mente de manera completa sacándome del hilo trazado por mis pensamientos.

-Dime-respondí casi por inercia pues en ese momento hubiera jurado que ni siquiera recordaba cómo hablar.

-Tu padre no nos abandonó como siempre te limitaste a creer.-

-¿Ah no?-esta vez mi tono era completamente sarcástico, no creía realmente que eso fuera verdad, en mi mente figuré que mi madre lo estaba justificando por que aún y no lo había visto en 15 años seguía amándolo.

-No, escucha, tu padre era el Avatar, su misión en este mundo consistía en mantener la paz entre las naciones, esto lo consiguió con ayuda de nosotros sus amigos y con la ayuda del señor del fuego Zuko, todo parecía mantener la paz por la que tanto habíamos luchado sin embargo una rebelión en el reino de fuego se desato, unos cuantos sujetos leales al antiguo señor del fuego desataron la rebelión, su poder era más grande que el de cualquier enemigo al que ninguno de nosotros se hubiera enfrentado antes, respondiendo a su llamado como el salvador del mundo fue a luchar al lado de Zuko en la nación del fuego…-

-¿Y qué?- interrumpí abruptamente conteniendo la rabia que me provocaba el hecho de que mi mamá siguiera justificando a ese sujeto que nos había abandonado hace 15 años. – Ahora resulta que fue a hacerse el héroe, si claro, te tengo noticias mamá la rebelión sigue avanzando, ¿Y qué crees?, ¡Nadie la detuvo!-

Mi madre me miró con cierto reproche en tanto que inspiraba profundamente.

-Tu padre y tu tío Zuko hicieron todo lo posible por detenerla, pero el poder de los rebeldes era mayor que el que jamás habían experimentado, Zuko junto a Mai pudieron escapar, pero tu padre…-A este punto pude notar como la voz de mi madre se quebraba y sus ojos brillaban conteniendo la humedad en ellos.

-Tu padre murió.-exclamó de pronto mi tía en su ya acostumbrado tono y manera de decir las cosas.

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de mi madre mientras yo me volvía para ver pasmada a mi tía quién permanecía inmutable.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo realmente?-pregunté esta vez dirigiéndome a aquella que llamaban la bandida ciega.

-Por que yo lo vi morir.-respondió mi madre en su lugar.- Tu padre murió en mis brazos…-las lágrimas continuaban saliendo y recorriendo el rostro de mi madre mientras que su voz ahora parecía más afectada que antes.-…No existe prueba más contundente que esa.-

Me sentí verdaderamente miserable en ese momento, toda mi vida le guardé rencor a mi padre, tal vez influenciada por el hecho de saber escasos datos de él durante esos 15 años, pensando y formulando en mi mente teorías que sólo aumentaban mi rencor hacia él, suplicando por que algún día pudiera encontrarlo para reclamarle su abandono y el sufrimiento al que había sometido a mi madre, y ahora me venía a enterar de que jamás fue su intención dejarnos, que simplemente las circunstancias lo habían arrebatado de nuestro lado y yo simplemente me había limitado a pensar en lo más fácil y en lo más egoísta.

-Mamá.-murmuré avergonzada y sin poder mirarla a los ojos.- Yo…lo siento.-

-Hija.-su voz sonaba tan cálida como siempre a pesar de que aún se mantenía quebrada por el llanto.-No te conté esto con la intención de hacerte sentir mal ni nada de eso.-

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora mamá, por que hasta este momento?-pregunté dirigiéndome hacía ella y estrechándola fuertemente en mi brazos, ahora hallaba una razón más para quererla.

-Tu padre deseaba que vivieras una vida tranquila, sin presiones de ningún tipo, pero ahora…-Me separé un poco de mi madre y esta me miró dulcemente y luego se volvió a ver a mi tía.

-¿Es que siempre he de ser yo la que tiene que dar las noticias brutales?, ¿Acaso me creen una sádica o algo así?-

-Toph-nombró mi madre en reproche.-

-De acuerdo, De acuerdo, vaya problema, resulta que tu papá le dejó a Zuko una carta con indicaciones si es que la rebelión llegaba a avanzar tanto como lo ha hecho hasta ahora…-

-¿Y qué dice esa carta?-interrumpí rápidamente en verdad deseaba saber por qué tanto misterio, por que ahora era necesario que yo supiera ahora la verdad de mi origen.

-A eso iba.-respondió impaciente mi tía incluso sentí como si a través del velo blanco que cubría sus ojos pudiera mirarme con cierto fastidio. –Tu padre sabía algo de una vieja profecía, una que aplicaría en caso de que el avatar llegase a faltar prematuramente, mientras se espera a su reencarnación y se le prepara para asumir su lugar.-

-¿Qué clase de profecía?-pregunté esta vez un poco más sosegada.

-Hay una persona con el poder para mantener el equilibrio del mundo mientras el avatar esta indispuesto.-completó mi madre mirándome ahora fijamente.

-¿Alguien tan poderoso como el avatar?-las sorpresas no parecían acabar y ahora una nueva revelación se sumaba a todas las verdades declaradas ese día.

-Incluso podría ser que hasta más.-agregó mi tía sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?, ¿Por qué se volvió necesario revelarme mi origen en base al descubrimiento de esta profecía?-pregunté sin saber realmente nada.

Mi madre me miró un tiernamente y acarició dulcemente mi frente.

-Kaia, yo le prometí a tu padre desde que lo conocí que lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera para que cumpliera con su misión, era necesario que supieras todo lo que sabes ahora para que entiendas el por qué partiré de viaje y te dejaré a cargo de la aldea, iré a buscar a ese guerrero que restablezca la paz hasta que aparezca el nuevo avatar.-

Esta vez yo me adelanté a mi madre.

-Mamá, esta vez me toca hacer una promesa a mí, por ti y por mi padre.-mencioné con seguridad mientras fijaba mis ojos grisáceos en los azules irises de mi madre.

-¿Kaia?-me miró interrogante mi progenitora intentando adivinar mi próximo movimiento.

-Yo lo buscaré.-

-¿Qué?-los ojos de mi madre se ensancharon ante mi contundente preposición.

-Yo lo buscaré mamá, yo seré quién encuentre a ese poderoso guerrero, y le pediré que cumpla con su deber así sea necesario de rodillas, es mi promesa para ti y la memoria de mi padre.-

-Pero…-

La carcajada de mi tía se escuchó en ese momento interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que en ese momento mi madre fuera a decir.

-No esperaba menos de ti…sobrina-exclamó aún entre carcajadas.-Tienes tanta temple como la terca de tu madre y el obstinado de tu padre.-

-Toph.-nombró mi madre sorprendida.

-Es la verdad.-contestó mi tía encogiéndose de hombros.-Además de todas maneras no lo hará sola, Zuko la acompañará.-

-¿Mi tío me acompañará?-pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

-Así es, Zuko te espera en Ba sing tse, en la tienda de su tío, se encuentra refugiado ahí, junto con Mai y los chicos.-

-Partiré mañana mismo.-indiqué sintiéndome lista para la misión que me esperaba.

-Kaia, no tienes por qué…-mi madre estaba preocupada, se notaba en su rostro y en la forma en cómo me llamaba.

-Estaré bien mamá, ¿no confías en mí?-la miraba entendiéndola en ese momento.

Mi madre suspiró y luego me regaló una de las sonrisas que me tranquilizaban desde que yo tenía memoria.

-Claro que confío en ti, sé que lo lograrás.-

Le devolví la sonrisa, yo sabía que mi madre me apoyaría y bueno la reacción de mi tía también había ayudado, aunque aún me preocupaba el pequeño detalle de dejar sola a mi madre.

-Yo me quedaré junto a tu madre.-exclamó de pronto mi tía como si hubiese adivinado mi preocupación.

-Gracias tía.-

-Vayamos a dormir ya.-indicó mi madre.

-Sí, que mañana Kaia comenzará su viaje y no queremos que lo empiece cansada.-exclamó mi tía en el tono que la solía caracterizar. Esta vez sentía como mi vida comenzaba a cambiar, diría adiós a la tranquila tribu del agua del polo sur para emprender un viaje en busca del que sería el nuevo salvador del mundo. Cumpliría mi promesa, no le fallaría a mi madre y tampoco a él…a mi padre.

**Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto y que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, es que la carrera no sólo me quita la diversión sino también la vida jajajaja, estoy muriendo entre fisiología, neuro y anatomía, les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo espero que les guste y nos seguimos viendo gracias por leer este fic de verdad gracias por los reviews.**


	3. nota

Una disculpa por el retraso tan prolongado en el que he mantenido mis historias yo sé que no tengo perdón pero la universidad, los exámenes, y contando que en vacaciones mi dinero es escaso y el cibercafé muy caro les pido paciencia pues nunca dejo nada inconcluso lo más pronto que pueda les prometo actualización. Nuevamente les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y por todo su apoyo.


End file.
